ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:New Sydney
Planet name The planet's name is either Sappora VII or New Sydney, can't be both, though there's lots of confusion concerning that. --Jörg 18:13, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :New Sydney is the planet seen in and Sappora VII is the one seen in . -- Tough Little Ship 18:25, 7 October 2006 (UTC) The planet seen in "Honor Among Thieves" is Farius Prime. We already have an image of the surface of the planet seen in "Prodigal Daughter" on the "New Sydney" page. --Jörg 18:30, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :So New Sydney didn't appear at all then? Was that the one Morica Bilby lived on? -- Tough Little Ship 18:40, 7 October 2006 (UTC) This is a tough one. According to the script, the Tigan family currently lives and has its mining operation on Sappora VII, though the name of the planet is never established in dialogue. Dialogue makes it sound like the family lives on New Sydney, Ezri's final words to her mother, for example: "I'm going to stay on New Sydney for the trial... then head back to D.S. Nine". Also the presence of Fuchida of the New Sydney police bureau makes it seem as though the planet we see is New Sydney. Ezri's personnel file also states she was born on New Sydney in the Sappora system and the dialogue sounds as if her family has always been on that planet. This one is tricky. --Jörg 18:48, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::Just watched the episode+reviewed the script. I think, those two planets are indeed separate ones. My impression was, that on Sappora VII there is nothing more than the Tigan mining operation, so the planet has no own institutions and is administered by New Sydney including police,court etc. Kennelly 16:43, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::: There is no "rule" stating that a planet can't have two names...think "Sol III" and Earth, or on a grander scale, Sol system and Terran system. In the latter case, both were valid. Anyway, New Sydney was the only name spoken in dialog. The Sappora VII references were only mentioned as setting notes in the script. As well, the mines were seen to the left (from our perspective) of their residence, so dialog would overrule in this cage. --Alan 23:51, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Just for the sake of clarity: New Sydney is first mentioned in "Honor Among Thieves", as the home of Liam Bilby's family. O'Brien asks where they live, and Bilby says, "New Sydney. I'd love to have them here on Farius, but considering the business I'm in, it's not a good idea." ::::In "Prodigal Daughter", Sisko says, "New Sydney. That's in the Sappora system, isn't it?" and later says to Ezri, "...since your family still lives in the Sappora System, I thought they might have a few contacts on New Sydney." Later, talking to Ezri in her family's home, O'Brien says, "We need to show this to the authorities on New Sydney." That doesn't really make sense if the Tigan family compound is on New Sydney. Ezri's line about staying on New Sydney for the trial can be interpreted as meaning, "I'll go to New Syndey until the trial is finished, then go back to DS9." ::::I think that New Sydney and Sappora VII are two different planets in the same system. New Sydney is where Morica Bilby lived at the time of Liam Bilby's death, and where her body was found; however, the Syndicate found her a sinecure on Sappora VII, another planet in the same system, where the pergium mines and the Tigan family compound are located. I'm not sure what Alan's remark about the mines being to the left of the compound means, but I don't see anything in the dialogue indicating that these are the same planet. I think that the articles should be split. —Josiah Rowe 17:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Removed :''Obviously named after Sydney, one of the major cities of Australia and the largest city in the Oceania Region on Earth. Due to its nomenclature, Humans are likely to be the first species having colonized the system, but somehow seceded from the Federation (unless this colony was founded before 2161). It may be obvious to the person who wrote this, but can this be confirmed, especially the "analysis"? --Alan 02:54, 10 May 2008 (UTC)